Poesie
by Megnove
Summary: Metto qui tutte le mie riflessioni poetiche di tanti anni collegate più o meno alla saga dei miei preferiti.
1. Dulcis in fundo

**Dulcis in Fundo**

Prima viene la mente  
ultimo il cuore  
perché il dolce sta al fondo  
e la memoria  
si butta sempre avanti, per lei è il primo  
attimo al mondo  
ed il cuore si attarda come un'alga  
alle cose che non ha  
che non vuole lasciare  
ma se sanguinante scopre  
in un gesto l'amore  
fulmineo balza

E la radice  
del cuore è nei suoi occhi  
chi ha orecchi- intenda.


	2. Il vento in cuore

Il vento in cuore.

Una strada nel buio  
non so dove va.  
Il rumore del mare  
in lontananza.  
Non posso andare.  
Non posso restare.

Ci fu silenzio  
e prima ci fu guerra  
la luce che filtrava  
in strisce bianche  
in quattro mura  
condensato il buio  
gridai e nessuno  
udiva le mie grida.  
Finché i pugni infransero  
la porta.

Allora restai immobile, gelato  
la paura mi impietriva dentro  
sgorgava alle mie spalle intorno  
come un mantello  
e nel silenzio implacabile  
non udivo nulla  
dal fondo dell'anima  
se non il mio cuore battere  
sempre  
più  
in  
fretta.


	3. Dopo stanotte

Dopo stanotte, ti guardo dormire  
sereno come un mondo nello spazio  
così ignaro e indifeso– ci sono io  
come il cielo ad avvolgerti  
coi tuoi vulcani da tempo sepolti  
nella folta coperta delle ciglia

e tutti i tuoi dolori e le tue angosce  
acquietate nel mare del tuo cuore  
profondo– in cui io giaccio custodita  
a custodirti  
il tuo tesoro– e tu la mia nave

Tutta la povertà di questo mondo  
potrebbe essere guarita e bruciata  
da questo oro rovente

e ogni nuvola in questo vasto cielo  
viene spazzata via dalla tempesta  
che infuria nella tua anima

e giaci così ignaro  
della gioia che sai dare  
e così bisognoso della gioia  
che non sai chiedere

così ignaro di essere  
un mondo davanti ai miei occhi  
un mondo sul mio cuore

Dopo stanotte, ti guardo dormire  
dormi tranquillo, amore  
che dai te stesso e che non sai di dare

Io ti proteggerò


	4. Camelia

Alla camelia giapponese i fiori  
cadono tutti uniti, non sfogliati  
in petali. A tappeto sopra l'erba  
come tazzine intatte, come fermagli  
hawaiani, o albicocche spiaccicate,  
non lasciano alcun vuoto: per ognuno  
che tonfa a terra, il ramo si moltiplica  
di altri, tanti da non lasciare fiato.

Eh, sì: o TUTTI o NESSUNO.


	5. Novena

**Novena**

Le cose che so e che conosco mi sembrano troppo poche  
quanto più vado avanti, troppe se mi guardo indietro.  
La vita è tutta un inizio, prepararsi e tendersi  
quando da tempo vorresti venire al dunque, andare avanti,  
e pensi che le ali imputridiranno, si appesantiranno  
dimenticando come sia volare, senza averlo mai fatto.  
Ogni giorno perdi frammenti che ti servivano,  
e pure quello che resta è abbastanza per abbatterti.  
Si invecchia perché ci si stanca di aspettare di crescere.

Le cose che sorvolo e che guardo dall'alto  
forse erano importanti, forse indispensabili,  
ma ci si può fermare per tutto quando ti bombardano  
di tutte le cose del mondo e non ti aiutano a scegliere?  
Punti via come una freccia tra sorrisi e guerre,  
lacrime finte e vere, passioni precotte e scarpe,  
perdi la testa se ti fermi e allora tiri dritto,  
e impari a non soffrire per tutte le frecce che tirano.  
E allora perdi quello che dovevi trovare- ci passi davanti…

Le cose che ho visto sono abbastanza da farmi piangere,  
ma non sono abbastanza per quelli a cui le racconto.  
Se spero mi ridimensionano, se non spero mi incoraggiano  
e mi ripetono sempre che non ho visto niente.  
E se questo è niente, dico, quanto soffrirò dopo?  
Eppure a volte vorrei che avessero ragione  
quando penso che qualcosa di bello l'avranno trovato  
che li fa sorridere anche in questa minestra di vita.  
Sono tante le cose, mai quanto quelle che vedrò dopo.

Le cose che vorrei distruggere sono tante ogni giorno  
quando accorati ce le versano bollenti dentro la colpa:  
mitra, bocche affamate, lente fini che abbiamo causato  
eppure, chissà perché, che io non posso fermare.  
Ma anche quello che mi passa davanti sull'autobus o l'impiegato  
che parla al telefono e non mi ascolta, o quello  
che vede una mia brutta figura o il ragazzo che ride  
nel mio orecchio: dittatori, becchini e tutti gli ostacoli  
alla mia impazienza, dio, quanto vorrei mitragliarli…

Le cose che vorrei spaccare o mettere a posto: la testa  
di quelli che uccidono il mondo e danno la colpa a me,  
la faccia dei prepotenti grandi e di ogni giorno,  
che troppo spesso affronto chinandomi e sorridendo…  
Se avessi le braccia che ci vogliono, via le motoseghe  
tutte in un colpo, accartocciate le lame delle scavatrici,  
tutti a far pace e a lasciarmi in pace questi bei tipi  
altrimenti li gonfio, e quintali di pacchi  
portati in spalla, in un colpo solo, a chi ha fame…

Le tane dove vorrei strisciare mentre fuori brucia,  
sottili e attutite come un cunicolo di ghiro,  
per stare un po' in letargo e scoprire che tutto è cambiato  
quando mi sveglio: o tirare fuori un fiammifero  
e accendere tutto e stare a guardare tra gli altri  
che intorno a braccia conserte si chiedono se è morale  
e aspettano la cenere discutendo il valore dell'acqua.  
Non farlo è sbagliato, farlo è sbagliato. Forse è l'inferno,  
che tutto quello che fai in nessun modo può essere giusto?

Le facce che vorrei avere per andar bene con tutti  
tu le conosci. Piegarmi al minimo vento che tira,  
cambiare opinione se sento che per loro è sbagliata,  
sorridere per chiedere benevolenza in elemosina,  
è già un po' quel che faccio. Oppure per nascondermi,  
mostrando una maschera perché non possano ferirmi il viso,  
-pare che se ti mostri, non possano farne a meno,  
mille balestre pronte per il primo che si scopre un secondo-  
come fanno tutti loro. Ma è l'unico modo per vivere?

I mari dove vorrei immergermi per restare in solitudine  
non li hanno ancora scoperti. Nel silenzio profondo  
dove voce non suona e pensiero non assilla  
dove le cose non cambiano e la perdita non è inevitabile,  
e la saggezza altrui non cerca di darti lezioni.  
Ma pare che anche nella quiete di tutti gli abissi  
si annidino gli squali. E disertare, hanno detto,  
non è ammesso -ma quando ho firmato il foglio di leva?-  
o non è contemplato. Ma io non vivrò per forza.

Le cose che raggiungerò non posso ancora vederle,  
ma le raggiungerò. Saranno impossibili o vane,  
ma le farò. Domani saremo a casa di nuovo,  
pronti a ricominciare e a fare a gara col vento.  
Perché le belve chiedono qualcuno pronto a domarle  
e gli amori chiedono qualcuno che li sappia amare.  
Il tempo che verrà ci è ancora sconosciuto  
e pochi disserreranno i denti della mia chiave,  
ma il meglio vien sempre per ultimo- all'inseguimento del sole.


	6. Salmo 151

**Salmo 151**

E io ti dico che noi siamo vivi  
sotto tutto il dolore con cui hanno cercato di schiacciarci  
noi siamo vivi  
sotto tutta la rabbia con cui hanno voluto sporcarci  
noi siamo vivi  
sotto tutto l'odio che hanno cercato di infonderci  
l'apatia con cui hanno voluto dominarci  
l'oblio che ha sepolto tutte le nostre storie  
come dorme il seme  
sotto la neve

e chiunque ha voluto dominare  
è finito per cadere  
e gli uomini e le donne  
i figli e le figlie  
gli sposi e le spose  
vivono in eterno  
e di loro si perse perfino il ricordo

Erba che non serve al mondo  
il mondo se ne disferà  
perciò dillo a tutti  
siamo duri da uccidere  
ancor più da zittire  
per quanto ci vogliano dimenticare  
per le loro guerre e le loro storie  
per le loro morti necessarie  
non siamo noi a passare sulla terra  
non siamo morti, dormiamo  
ritorneremo.


	7. Hiroshima

Di chi è la mano che ha sganciato la bomba?  
È mia– e miei sono gli occhi  
che quel giorno ha chiuso per sempre.  
La sofferenza di entrambe le parti  
io la porto nel sangue:  
e il mio nome è Nemico.

E noi siamo i figli dei padri che lottarono  
i figli dei padri che si uccisero  
degli sterminatori  
e degli sterminati  
di quelli che impugnarono le armi  
di quelli che morirono come topi  
di quelli che vendettero  
e che furono venduti  
che rapirono  
e furono rapiti  
che picchiarono  
e furono picchiati  
e siamo i figli di quelli che vollero  
non ci fossero al mondo più figli

E ci portiamo dentro  
le morti cadute dal cielo  
le morti falciate nei campi  
le morti arse nelle fosse

Vollero armarci gli uni contro gli altri  
ma noi gettammo via la morte  
dalle nostre mani

E ci guardiamo in volto  
e di tutto questo c'importa  
e di tutto questo non c'importa

E il nostro nome è  
Fratelli


	8. Ballade du Soldat

**Ballade du Soldat**

Tu non ti pentirai di avere amato-  
giovane a terra, ferito d'amore,  
fanciulla che ti struggi in solitudine.  
Solo chi ami può farti del male-  
ma tu non ti pentirai di avere amato.

Tu non lo vedi, io ti guardo e lo vedo-  
invisibile è il cuore e pure batte,  
chi porta la gemma non la vede brillare.  
Ma viene il giorno che il fuoco ti brucia.  
Tu non ti pentirai di avere amato.

Per quanto sei vicino non mi basta.  
Mi spezzerò cercando di raggiungerti.  
Mi uccideranno ma non ti feriranno,  
per quanto è in me tu non potrai cadere.

Alzati in piedi e corri, alzati e guarda,  
odi ogni voce che ti viene detta.  
La storia che finisce non finisce,  
l'ape farà il suo miele fra le spine.  
Io ti lascio il mio cuore e resto indietro.  
Tu non ti pentirai di avere amato.


	9. Hole in the Sky

Hole in the sky hole in the skyscrapers  
'Tis so painful to remember  
Though years may pass  
You can't even seem to learn

Can't stop loving you my home  
Can't believe in you anymore  
Can't stop thinking of you my brothers  
This is my home no more

Hole in the sky hole in the skyscrapers  
A thousand holes in the fields of East  
For each dead man we'll kill a thousand  
Just to show all we're the best

Can't stop loving you my home  
You never seem to learn  
I'm gonna come home no more

With fools an' idiots on both parts  
Who believe to be the best  
An' death on each side of the street  
An' death in the towns of East  
An' death in the name of God  
That green square God in whom you trust

This is my home no more  
These are my streets no more  
Hole in the sky hole in the skyscrapers  
A million lights can shine  
T'night there's sorrow in my heart


	10. A due voci (la festa del papà)

Non ho fiori da darti in questo giorno  
non ho niente da offrirti  
chissà tu dove sei  
cosa progetti nella tua mente fredda  
che brucia di desiderio  
quali muri speri ancora di infrangere  
cosa vuoi dominare  
e cosa ami– tutto tranne me  
la cosa migliore che tu abbia mai fatto

Grazie padre  
di avermi dato un mondo  
di avermi tolto me– di avermi reso  
freddo come tu sei  
solo come tu sei  
in questo buio di incubi e di numeri  
in cui io sono Uno– uno tra tanti  
non per merito tuo  
e non riesco a chiedere un abbraccio  
a chiedere una fiaba  
e non so ringraziare di un abbraccio  
quando mi viene dato  
auguri a te– dovunque tu ti trovi  
questa è la mia vergogna più grande  
mi scorderei tutto questo dolore  
se potessi avere il tuo amore  
io che non ho potuto essere figlio  
di chi sarò figlio– adesso?

* * *

Non ho fiori da darti in questo giorno  
dove cercarti non saprei  
chissà tu dove sei  
di là dal mare dove ho sempre guardato  
in cielo, sottoterra  
chissà da dove sei venuto  
e dove sei andato  
quanto ho sperato che tu ritornassi  
che tu mi amassi un poco  
ma forse non hai mai neanche saputo  
di avermi fatto

Che faccia avevi, la mia  
quella di uno straniero  
l'hai amata o l'hai illusa  
le hai promesso di tornare  
oppure sei sparito senza dirle  
una parola  
di te non mi parlava  
ricordo solo volgersi i suoi occhi  
quei bellissimi occhi  
pieni di nostalgia– di te– per questo  
solo non posso odiarti

Grazie padre  
di avermi messo al mondo  
forse per incoscienza o per speranza  
un mondo in cui sono cresciuto solo  
chiedendomi chi ero  
un mondo in cui mi sono sentito l'Ultimo  
tra tutti gli uomini– e ancora lo sono  
non saprò mai se mi avresti amato  
cosa mi avresti insegnato  
non saprò mai che cosa avrei provato  
se tu fossi tornato  
ho pensato di non poter amare  
di non poter farmi amare  
di poter far soffrire chi mi amava  
come hai fatto tu

Ma sul ciglio del buio  
prima di cadere  
sono stato raccolto

E in questo giorno poso  
in mare affido al vento  
il fiore bianco che ti dovrei dare  
io ti perdono, padre– io ti ringrazio  
per la gioia che grazie a te ho vissuto  
per il fatto di essere nato  
auguri a te, dovunque tu ti trovi  
io che non ho potuto essere figlio  
sarò io adesso il padre di me stesso  
e di coloro che amo  
ed il mio amore sarà il tuo– per tutti  
coloro che non sono amati  
niente di te sarà stato sprecato  
questo è il mio dono  
auguri padre mio– addio– ti amo.


	11. Falling

_Can you hear the people sing  
lost in the valley of the night_

Chi si era perduto è stato ritrovato  
coloro che camminavano nelle tenebre  
torneranno alla luce

_Can you hear me_

è la tua voce  
è la mia voce  
dove sei  
dove sono

_They who fall  
will not be fallen in vain_

sto cadendo

_I saw your face_

non lasciarmi

_Come back to where  
you once belonged_

azzurro così azzurro  
il mondo  
così fragile e prezioso

_Don't cry_

tutto non si perde  
tutto non è perduto

_I'm coming to the light_

non posso andarmene

_I'm falling_

non andartene

_I will make you a kingdom  
in that house on the hill_

torna indietro

_Alone  
nevermore_

avrai un regno  
avrai un cuore

_I can't help  
falling_

dove sei

_Twinkle twinkle  
little star_

dove stai andando

_High above  
the world_

così azzurro  
così fragile

_Don't cry  
for me_

come lasciarlo

_I'm coming_

mi sentite

_My friends  
my brothers_

ti sto chiamando

_You recognized me  
you thought of me  
you took care of me_

non abbandonarmi adesso

_Take my hand  
friend  
take me home_

non posso non pensare  
a te

_Woman  
I can hardly  
express_

ho visto il tuo volto

_God hear my prayer_

non piangere

_I'm coming_

torna da me

_Let not me die_

per me

_Light of my life_

tu che mi hai raccolto  
tu che mi hai trovato

_There is no love in vain_

trovami ora

_Take me to you_

tienimi con te

_For I can't help  
falling_

_In your love_


	12. Libero

Sole che sorge sole che tramonta  
l'alba verrà  
domani come oggi al nuovo giorno  
e io sarò libero.

Senti la terra sotto i tuoi piedi  
senti la canzone che canta.  
Senti il tamburo suonato dal vento.  
Non c'è odio, non c'è guerra.  
Questa è la terra degli uomini.  
È la terra delle donne.  
Gli uomini e le donne  
sono la nostra gente.

Il respiro del mare  
sta gridando!  
La luna nella boscaglia  
sta gridando!  
La zebra nella sua corsa  
sta gridando!  
Senti come martella e grida il cuore!  
Sta dicendo  
che nessuno lo può imprigionare.

Provate a stringere gli uccelli nelle vostre mani.  
Provate a chiudere il vento nelle vostre gabbie.  
Provate a stendere i vostri tralicci sul sole.  
Provate,  
provate  
a rinchiudere l'anima della mia gente.

Non ho nulla per voi,  
padroni di tutti i colori.  
Non ho nulla da darvi  
o a che spartire con voi.  
Non stringerò le vostre mani.  
Non macchierò le mie di sangue  
di uomini e donne e bambini.

La terra è sotto i miei piedi.  
Il mare è nel mio sangue.  
Il mio cuore è in me.  
Terra, mare e cuore dureranno  
molto dopo che voi sarete passati.

Canta,  
fratello vento,  
la tua canzone di esultanza!  
Senti il ritmo di tamburo del vulcano?  
Sole che sorge e sole che tramonta  
il giorno e la notte non verranno meno  
e con tutti i miei passi sto gridando  
io sarò libero,  
libero,  
libero.


	13. Ouragan

Ti chiamano mistero e sei un mistero  
puro e profondo come un'acqua limpida  
trapassata dal sole– scintillante  
come il più gran tesoro della terra  
che lascia fino in fondo penetrare  
lo sguardo– ma chi osa  
penetrarvi, chi immergervisi?

Sei la pioggia col sole  
l'inizio dell'estate, il temporale  
sei il vento che sconvolge, sei la gioia  
più profonda, il sorriso  
nato dopo il dolore,  
sei l'innocenza a cui non si sa credere  
implacabile per chi fa soffrire  
un enigma per chi non sa vedere  
un rifugio sicuro per chi segue  
la via delle tue braccia fino al cuore

E com'è breve questa lunga strada  
che ci ha portato insieme– come sono  
nulla lacrime e spine  
le ferite, le angosce  
che abbiamo sopportato fino in fondo  
entrambi  
per arrivare qui  
qui dove i nostri cuori già sapevano  
che saremmo arrivati

Doux ouragan  
non ti allontanare mai da me  
non togliermi il tuo viso, la tua forza  
scompigliami i capelli come il vento  
arrivami nel cuore  
il nostro tempo è appena cominciato  
ho tanto da gioire  
solo chi non ti conosce  
non ti sa amare.


	14. Haiku autunnali

Il cielo che unisce  
e il cielo che separa  
sono dello stesso azzurro.

Mille raggi di luce  
attraverso le nubi;  
ed io– attraverso il cielo.

Ancora profumano i fiori–  
la rosa di settembre  
è la più amata.

Caduti di una guerra  
senza vinti, sepolte  
le foglie sul viale.

Leva la testa  
per prendere il pieno il vento–  
non hai paura.

Brucio le foglie–  
si leva come incenso  
il fumo verso il cielo.

Si aprono le quinte  
dopo una lunga attesa  
rientra in scena il sole.

Vocio di bimbi a scuola.  
Vocio di passeri  
attorno a una briciola.

Non muore il mondo  
riposa solamente  
tra le braccia del suo amore.


	15. Bird

Un uccellino che pigola  
piumoso  
nella mia mano.

Un cuore o un uccellino  
caduto dal nido.

Lo hai ritrovato tu  
o io l'ho ritrovato?  
Chi lo ha nutrito?  
Chi lo ha scaldato?

Così trasparente di cielo,  
l'unica cosa al mondo  
che posso guardare  
senza timore.

Vivere in quel cinguettio,  
perdermi in quegli occhi,  
in quel tepore.

Sai che il buco nel mio cuore  
aveva la forma del tuo corpo?


	16. Io sono la montagna

Non so da dove viene il vento  
So dove il vento va.  
Il vento segue la strada della luce.  
Io sono la montagna  
Io sto al centro.

Alto vola il falco  
Ben più alto il pensiero.  
Antica è la saggezza  
Ma giovane è la mente.  
Rapido scorre il fiume  
Più rapido va il cuore.  
Sulla riva costruiremo  
La casa della nostra gente.

Come ritrovi il mondo  
In chi ti siede accanto.  
Rosso e giocondo il fuoco  
Illumina la casa,  
Reca cibo sulla tavola.  
Come vuota la casa  
Senza luce per l'uomo.  
Come senza le stelle  
La notte per l'uomo è scura.

Sempre muta la terra  
Per colui che la percorre.  
Cambiano le stagioni  
Con diverse bellezze.  
Muto il guerriero insegna  
Come l'arma è onore,  
Come l'arma è morte.

Rapido corre il vento  
Più rapidi gioia e dolore.  
Il vento segue la luce  
Ed il sentiero del sole.  
Come triste l'uomo  
Senza il sorriso del giorno.  
Io vi conosco tutti.  
Di tutti voi è fatta  
La mia casa.  
Io sono la montagna.  
Io sto al centro.


	17. Donna stupenda

Sei nata da un pezzo del mio cuore  
O io dal tuo, donna stupenda  
Luce, grazia del mondo

Bella come un angelo, gentile  
Come la primavera  
Tenera come l'acqua, lucente  
Come una spada

Dove ha vagato il mio cuore  
Così a lungo nel buio  
Lontano dal tuo  
Il mio cuore che ora ha trovato  
La sua casa

Ti guardo e mi chiedo  
Cosa posso fare per te  
Come proteggerti  
Come starti vicino  
In questo mondo buio  
Come ripagarti di tutto  
Quanto mi hai dato

Come posso tenere  
Lontano il dolore da te

Madre, amica  
Sposa, compagna  
Figlia, sorella  
Amore  
Vita

Il dono più grande  
Che il mondo possa dare  
Me ne stupisco ancora  
Ma io l'ho avuto

Non qualcuno che mi aspetta  
Ma qualcuno che mi sorregge

Non qualcuno da cui tornare  
Ma qualcuno con cui tornare

Non un sogno lontano, una meta  
Ma il presente

Non una donna per cui combattere  
Ma una donna che combatte  
Insieme a me.


	18. Im Himmel

Ci sposeremo dall'altra parte  
ci credi, non è vero?  
Saremo ricchi e felici  
dove c'è sempre il sole  
e non esistono fili spinati  
né pistole a minacciarci  
né muri da passare.  
Ti comprerò il gelato  
ti porterò a vedere il mare  
e avrai un abito nuovo  
e cento anni di pace.  
Aspettami qui per un po'.  
Ci vediamo dall'altra parte.  
Ma hai paura? La tua mano  
è fredda come la morte.

Ci troveremo dall'altra parte  
fingeremo che dall'altra parte  
non ci siano urla e guerre  
crederemo che dall'altra parte  
tutti siano gentili  
e che non ci sia bisogno  
di tirare avanti  
di avere paura  
questo cielo nuvoloso, amore  
non ci tradirà mai  
e non ci sono gocce di sangue  
né grida disperate  
abbiamo solo sognato  
svegliati adesso  
o aspettami dall'altra parte  
e scaldami la mano  
è fredda come il ferro  
è fredda come la morte.

Ci rivedremo dall'altra parte  
al di là delle nuvole  
di questo cielo grigio che non ci può tradire  
che sia sereno, che piova  
infine non importa  
copre lo stesso mondo  
che ci ha guardati insieme

E questo mondo di ferro  
questo mondo di guerra  
come si può non amarlo  
se in fondo mi ha dato te  
se in fondo mi dona ancora  
qualcuno da proteggere  
è tutto quello che abbiamo  
e per ogni giorno basta

Aspettami solo un po'  
ci vediamo dall'altra parte  
dove forse non c'è più guerra  
e non ci sono nuvole  
ma in fondo cosa m'importa  
se ti posso rivedere  
vienimi incontro allora  
e stringimi la mano  
non saprò più di ferro  
non sarò più la morte  
fino ad allora guardami  
continua a darmi coraggio  
e aspettami ancora un po'  
aspettami sopra le nuvole  
aspettami dall'altra parte.


	19. Attraverso i tuoi occhi

Ti ci vuole così poco per essere felice  
e ancora meno per essere triste

Dai il cuore a chi te lo chiede  
piangi per una goccia d'acqua

Potessi starti intorno  
come l'aria  
difenderti dal male

Piegarti in un pacchetto  
chiuderti nella mia tasca

Guardati come vai avanti  
col cuore che sanguina  
credendoti sconfitta

Ma vai avanti  
fossi un tronco che ti avvolge  
fossi il tuo ombrello  
per ripararti dalla pioggia

Poi torna il sole  
un uccellino, un insetto  
colorato  
e di nuovo ridi

Fragile, appena nata  
che temo di schiacciarti  
sfiorandoti  
ma chi può fermarti

E tutto ciò che posso darti in cambio  
quando tremi, hai paura  
è la mia forza

Lo senti che sono qui?  
Lo senti che siamo insieme?

Dentro la tua anima  
avvolto dai tuoi sogni  
senti la mia presenza?  
Senti il mio respiro?

Mi perderò anch'io  
nel mare del tuo battito  
stremato naufragherò  
racchiudendoti, racchiuso  
sulla sponda indifeso

Apri gli occhi allora  
mi ritroverò al mondo  
nuovo, meravigliato  
anch'io– appena nato.


	20. Episode I

Quanta bellezza al mondo  
la gioia del lampo, il rombo del tuono  
gli alberi che mi oltrepassano di corsa  
e la tua mano, amico  
che mi sostiene sempre  
anche quando mi deride

La bellezza del mondo  
la luce sulle corolle, le gocce di pioggia  
la grazia di uno sguardo, la rosa  
che è se stessa per sempre  
e per sempre diversa, la pace  
negli occhi chiusi, l'innocenza  
di un cuore che non ricorda il male patito  
ed il sorriso che aspetta  
all'inizio e alla fine  
del nostro viaggio

Quanta bellezza fragile  
la terra certa sotto di noi  
l'aria carezza intorno a noi  
come facilmente possono  
squarciarle, distruggerle  
com'è facile richiamare  
i più grandi dei mostri  
e stringere dal dolore l'animo dell'uomo

Quanta bellezza al mondo  
quanto ne abbiamo visto  
i dolori, le asprezze  
il freddo e le indifferenze  
quanto ne abbiamo visto  
le foglie danzare  
l'acqua giocare sulla riva  
quanto ci si è stretto il cuore  
nel soffrirlo, nell'amarlo

Per questo come si può non difenderlo

Lontani a volte o separati mai  
suona il richiamo, si torna  
come se il tempo non fosse passato  
si torna ancora dove romba il tuono  
quanta bellezza al mondo  
le ferite dei cingoli, il sorriso  
dei bambini piangenti  
lo schiaffo e la carezza, l'odio cieco  
di coloro che vogliono distruggere  
e noi, ancora noi, fianco a fianco  
in fila sull'orlo della terra  
contro il malvagio

E nessuno ci fermerà mai


	21. I'll stand by you

Strano tenerti così tra le braccia  
Sentirti così, stringerti  
Come una bimba stringe la sua bambola  
Per non aver paura del buio

Strano svegliarmi da un brutto sogno  
Allungare la mano e toccarti

Aver bisogno di qualcuno_–_ so  
Cosa vuol dire da tutta la vita  
Solo da poco ho scoperto che vuol dire  
Sentire che qualcuno ha bisogno di te

Dimmi come posso io  
Non avere bisogno di te

Perché mi hai scelto tra tutti  
Cos'avevo di così speciale  
Cos'avevo di così diverso  
Sono solo quello che sono  
Puoi perdonarmi  
Puoi amarmi per questo?

Chi può promettere qualcosa, dicono  
Chi può mantenerlo  
In questo mondo incerto

Ma quando verrà la paura  
Quando verrà il dolore  
E un altro inverno freddo  
Potrai svegliarmi di notte  
Potrai stringermi e passare  
Con me attraverso il buio

Questa è la mia promessa  
Io ti starò accanto


	22. Eroi

Saremmo stati come gli altri, avremmo  
Vissuto come tutti gli altri. Niente  
Di speciale a distinguerci. Non più eroici  
Né codardi di quanto sia la gente  
Di tutti i giorni: quella che fatica  
Ha fame piange prega si arrabatta  
Rompe le cose, si fa male, arriva  
A metter l'oggi col domani in strada  
O in casa o chissaddove, ama e perdona  
Dimentica e ricorda  
E poi non ne rimane traccia quando  
Passa via dalla terra.

Saremmo stati come gli altri se  
Non ci avessero strappato da noi stessi  
Come viene strappato da se stesso  
Chiunque si ritrova nella guerra  
Chiunque cerca di sopravvivere  
E di far vivere gli altri  
Noi non abbiamo fatto niente che  
Non avrebbero fatto tutti gli altri  
Al nostro posto: che forse vuol dire  
Che tutti sono eroi  
Oppure che non ci vogliono eroi  
Solo persone  
Persone che fanno quello che farebbero  
Ogni giorno gli altri  
Anche se vi ostinate a dire  
Che non sono come gli altri

E il tempo e la terra serba  
Traccia di tutti  
Quelli che l'hanno fatta sopravvivere  
Traccia di tutti.


	23. Notre-Dame

Tu non uscirai mai di qui  
Ma anche se accadesse  
Ebbene, non saprai  
Che cosa stai facendo  
Fino alla fine  
E la fanciulla che danza  
All'ombra del rosone  
Non saprai trattenerla  
Non saprai stringerla a te  
Finché non sarà troppo tardi

Fato diverso è dato a ciascuno  
E tu che sei quasi un essere vivente  
Quasi parte di un sole negato  
Sei destinato a non essere amato  
Gli unici che sanno amare saranno  
Quelli che non riceveranno amore

È strano come gira il mondo e cosa vuole  
Viene l'ora delle streghe  
L'ora dei folli  
Viene anche l'ora dei santi  
Dei cavalieri  
Degli assassini

Ognuna ha un suono diverso  
Proprio come gli uomini  
E per ognuna tu suoni

Nessuno avrà ciò che non deve avere  
Questa è la storia  
Fin quando abbastanza tempo non sarà passato  
Ma quando sarà passato  
Abbastanza tempo  
Quando si potrà scrivere  
Una nuova storia  
Che non condanni i malvagi  
Ad essere malvagi  
Che non condanni i deboli  
Ad essere dimenticati

E che non condanni gli amanti  
A non poter capire  
Finché non è troppo tardi

Non uscirai mai di qui  
A meno che tu abbia la forza  
E la fanciulla che danza  
All'ombra delle campane  
La fanciulla che i tuoi occhi non lasciano  
Sa cosa l'aspetta?  
Saprà affrontarlo?  
Viene l'ora per tutto  
Anche per la luce  
Anche per l'amore  
Nonostante tutto  
Per chi suonerà domani  
Tra i mostri della cattedrale  
Per chi suoneranno le campane  
E voi che le ascolterete  
Capirete?  
Saprete cosa accade nel vostro cuore?  
Saprete cogliere l'attimo  
E imporre un'altra fine?


	24. Prima di averti

Non voglio morire prima  
che tu mi abbia  
stretto tra le tue braccia

È un'abitudine cara starti accanto  
ormai, guardare dentro i tuoi pensieri  
ascoltare i tuoi silenzi  
conoscere più di chiunque altro  
il tuo mistero trasparente–

Eppure ancora aver paura di perderti,  
temere di non riuscire a interpretarti–  
un timido sorriso, un passo inspiegabile–  
ancora essere sorpresa  
dai tormenti che tieni per te,  
dalle tue risa improvvise, dagli abissi  
di compassione che nascondi  
nelle parole che non mi dici

Ed essertene grata, e ringraziarti  
anche di questo, di questo tremore  
di questo desiderio

Della paura che un mostro straniero  
che una voce straniera  
possa portarti un giorno via  
–pur credendo che non potrà accadere–  
e non poterci fare nulla

E perché così non sia  
volerti come terra sotto i piedi  
come il calore del fiato  
voler starti ancora più accanto  
con la febbre di un solo brivido  
confondermi con te  
perché tu mi porti con te sempre  
non possa farne a meno

E sperare che la morte non ci prenda  
prima di aver osato  
aprire il nostro pudico silenzio  
contravvenire al dovere del guerriero  
dirci tutte quelle parole nascoste  
dietro uno sguardo  
dietro un sorriso

Tu sei il sorriso  
che mi accompagna sempre  
per quando perdo il mio

Per questo –anche se so che è egoista–  
perdonami se dico  
che non voglio morire prima  
di averti  
stretto tra le mie braccia


	25. Re-flection

Mondo nel cielo e cielo sulla terra  
non c'è più alto dell'immenso  
non c'è più immensità che dentro il cuore  
tu sei quello che è, nient'altro esiste  
ciascuno è puro

Coloro che hanno visto sono puri  
e beati coloro  
che non avendo visto crederanno

Parte di noi se ne va  
di giorno in giorno  
spendiamo come spiccioli  
le forze che rinascono  
quelle che non rinascono  
alla luce di un'alba rinnovata  
passi, canzoni, scintillii  
di sole ed acqua  
ed ognuno di noi fa del suo meglio

Chi potrebbe far altro che il suo meglio  
altro che amare  
ognuno a modo suo– giusto o sbagliato  
è questo che viviamo  
qui ed adesso né in sogno né in visione  
questo è vero, questo è amore  
non detto costruito  
il suono di parole che accompagnano  
attraverso la notte  
attraverso il ricordo  
attraverso la fine  
scie che si riuniscono nel cielo  
per ritrovare il cammino verso casa

E qui, e ora  
si torna a metter piede sulla terra  
si torna ad aver terra sulle mani  
si torna a spender spiccioli ogni giorno  
come la propria vita  
come astri, come uomini  
perché il piccolo e il grande  
sono la stessa cosa

Finché tutti noi avremo  
pietà di noi stessi

Finché tutti saremo  
uniti a noi stessi

Finché tutti avremo  
amore per noi stessi  
gioia per noi stessi  
finché avremo qualcuno  
che ci riporti a noi stessi  
ora  
e per sempre.

Amen.

**–Re-flection**


End file.
